


October 31: Free Day #12

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Free day, Halloween, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Text Messages, dumbasses in love, sonny and mike share one braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny and Mike get in a bit of trouble, and there is no sympathy to be had.





	October 31: Free Day #12

**Sonny:** Um. I need bail money.

**Amanda:** What?

**Sonny:** I'm in holding at the 27th. I need $500 to get out.

**Amanda:** HOW DID YOU GET ARRESTED?

**Sonny:** I punched a guy who groped a woman at the Halloween party Mike and I were at.

**Amanda:** Wait. Why isn't Mike bailing you out?

**Sonny:** He punched a different guy.

**Amanda:** You're a Manhattan ADA.  
**Amanda:** Your boyfriend is a fucking police Lieutenant.  
**Amanda:** What did you think was gonna happen when you swung at a guy on Halloween?

**Sonny:** Amanda, I am begging you.  
**Sonny:** Amanda, please answer.  
**Sonny:** Amanda.  
**Sonny:** You're mean.

*

**Mike:** Hey, dad. I'm in holding at the 2-7 because I punched a guy for groping a woman at a bar tonight. I know it looks bad, but could you possibly come down and bail me out? I don't need it to go away, just need to make bail.

**Dad:** Of course I'll come, but why aren't you calling Sonny? Did he get called into work?

**Mike:** He's with me. He punched a different guy.

**Dad:** Excuse me?

**Mike:** He and the other guy are friends, and they were both trying to get away with stuff. So we punched them both.

**Dad:** I feel like this is one of those times you may need to learn your lesson.

**Mike:** Dad, I'm 42. 

**Dad:** Never too late to learn, son.

*

**Sonny:** Hey, Fin, you busy?

**Fin:** Out trick or treating with Jaden and his dads. What's up?

**Sonny:** Nothing that can't wait. Never mind.

*

**Olivia:** Amanda and the Chief have both texted me. You two can stay in there. 

**Sonny:** It was the right thing to do!

**Olivia:** I'll let McCoy know you said so. 

**Sonny:** Liv! No!

**Olivia:** Oh, and Mike, Captain Van Buren says you feel free to cool your heels overnight.

**Mike:** That's fair. 

**Sonny:** Liv, I am begging you not to call McCoy.

*

**Jack McCoy:** You're staying overnight and writing an apology to be released to the public tomorrow.

**Sonny:** I'm not apologizing for punching a guy who was assaulting a woman.

**Jack McCoy:** Of course you're not. You're apologizing for taking the law into your own hands as a Manhattan ADA. 

**Sonny:** Fine.

*

**Captain Van Buren:** Honestly, I'm not even surprised. 

**Mike:** ...thanks?

**Captain Van Buren:** You're the on-call for overnights for the next two weeks. Enjoy those cold November nights over a dead body.

**Mike:** Yes, Ma'am.

**Captain Van Buren:** Tell your boyfriend Jack McCoy trying to shame him for doing something hot-headed and stupid is the funniest thing I've heard all week.

**Mike:** I will. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, this has happened more than once.


End file.
